


Housekeeping

by DesChaos



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/pseuds/DesChaos
Summary: Papyrus is obsessed with a tidy home but knows Sans isn't that great at housekeeping. Much to his surprise when returning home the mess is not outrageous, the explanation? You... tied up to the sink as you did the dishes for Sans.





	

Being Captain of the Guard was exhausting and he knew his good for nothing older brother would have left the house in complete disarray. Grabbing the handle with his red gloved hand, he took one last breath to steal himself against the mess that Sans no doubt left behind. Opening the door he noticed that it was at least devoid of the normal smell that seemed to linger when Papyrus was gone for greater than a couple of days.

Hearing the sound of the faucet running in the kitchen was new and piqued his interest. Sans never did anything around the house without being scolded, beaten, or berated in some way. Taking lanky strides to the kitchen, he was a bit startled when he noticed that it wasn’t Sans standing there at the sink but a woman.

What really got to him was what you were wearing… or how little you were wearing. From what he could see you were naked except for a black apron that covered your chest and lower bits in the front, it tying around your waist in a neat little bow. The heels you wore were completely impractical for what you were doing but Sans had clearly instructed you wear them with the knee high stockings he provided.

“Finally wake up lazybones?” Your voice hummed as you turned to see it wasn’t your edgelord Sans standing there but a much taller skeleton. “Wait… who the fuck are you?”

Papyrus drank in your appearance like a man experiencing rain after a long drought. Tied around your wrists was a silver chain holding you to the kitchen sink. It was locked with a bright red padlock right below your wrists, the chain leading underneath the sink and wrapped around the U joint to hold you there.

To him, you looked like a present ripe for the taking. Your hands covered in suds from the wash basin, dishes cleanly stacked in the drying racks beside you as you had worked on Sans’ chores. On top of that, tying you up just ticked all the boxes perfectly for the normally composed skeleton.

“I said… who the fuck… are you?” You spat out as you tried not to cower from the skeleton that was quickly closing the distance between you two.

“HUMAN… I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” His fingers reached over your shoulder, running against the delicate yet sturdy chain and letting out a soft hum between the rows of sharp jagged teeth.

“You… you uh… better not touch me or else Sans will dust you.” Your voice stammered as you took a step back, pulling the chain taunt. It wasn’t a very long chain and now you cursed that lazybones for leaving you so vulnerable. Sure it had been sexy when he did it but now… not so much.

Laughter erupted from him as he closed the gap one more between the two of you. His fingers tracing up the chain slowly to your bound hands. “THAT WORTHLESS SACK OF BONES WOULDN’T EVEN COME CLOSE.” Leaning forward, he pressed his teeth to your neck as you tried to crane away from him, inhaling the sweet scent of fear that radiated from you. From the way he spoke you didn’t doubt him.

“NOW… BE A GOOD HUMAN AND GET ON YOUR KNEES.” His voice was commanding, a dark purr that seemed to vibrate every bone in his body and yours. Despite your protestant mind your legs obeyed, falling to your knees on the hard tiled surface. He hadn’t even bothered to take a step back to allow you room and your nose pressed against the crotch of his pants.

“SO OBEDIENT… I SEE WHY SANS LIKES YOU.” Gloved fingers tangled into your hair, pulling it from your face so he could get a clear look as you knelt there. Gathering your hair in one hand he used the other to thumb off the button and look down at you expectantly.

There was a tiny of part of you that enjoyed being dominated this way. Swallowing back the fear, you leaned forward and fished out the zipper tab with your tongue, grasping it in your teeth. Looking up at him, he gave you a curt nod before you proceeded to tug down the zipper with your teeth. It wasn’t easy; especially as his arousal seemed to increase the longer you took.

Removing his belt, he set it aside on the countertop as if planning something later with it. Your breath was warm against the pooling magic, still shielded by the fabric of the pants and black briefs that he wore. Obviously he wasn’t the patient type as he gave your hair a firm tug.

“Tell me what to do… please…” your voice grazed the open fly as you looked up at him. The eye sockets darkened, as if you had insulted him.

“HUMAN… YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO… GET ON WITH IT.” A flicker of disappointment creased your eyes but you still obeyed. Fingers hooking on the waistband of his pants and underwear the best you could with them being tied together and tugging them one side at a time. By the time they passed over his hip joint and partway down his femur, the pooled magic seemed to spring to life.

Nothing could have stopped your gasp as you were face to face with the holy grail of all cocks. Dear Jesus you didn’t know if that thing could even FIT into you. It was at least ten inches long and as thick as your wrist from tip to base. The very sight of his pulsing red member made your mouth water, the glow reflecting on your cheeks.

“BE A GOOD HUMAN AND GET IT NICE AND WET… DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU.” His voice was almost… tender… for a moment before a rough push on the back of your head made you realize the tenderness was really a sadistic message.

Wrapping your hands around his cock, you used the base of your palms to cradle his length as you shifted to run your tongue across the head of his cock. Running your tongue in slow circles around the tip before lapping at the slit, tasting his salty flesh. You sank down along the length, allowing the length to drag against the tip of your nose as you observed every inch.

A moan came from his lips as you made your way back to the tip, readying yourself to perform another pass. Your plan interrupted as he bucked into your mouth, causing you to be forced to take the first several inches in. He didn’t even mind that you had grazed your teeth against his magic member; instead it elicited a deeper groan.

Grabbing the back of your head with both hands, he forced you down the length of his cock. It hitting the back of your throat and you gagged against it. He just chuckled as you repositioned to force your head down a little more to allow his staff to enter your throat with the tip. Tears budding in your eyes as he rutted against your face as if attempting to force the remaining inches down your already stuffed mouth.

You feebly pressed against his femur, trying to push him away so you could catch your breath. Even breathing through your nose wasn’t giving you much relief from the constant blackness that was edging into your field of vision. As your body started to slack is when he finally pulled away from your face with a wet pop.

Gasping, you fell to your hands and knees in front of him. Coughing and running your fingers against your throat. There was no way you would be speaking in your normal tone. There was no time for you to recover though as you felt the tug against the chains, forcing you to your feet once more.

“Please… a… moment…” your voice was a coarse whisper but it was only met with a merciless chuckle.

“YOU CAN STILL SPEAK? IMPRESSIVE… WE WILL NEED TO REMEDY THAT.” God he couldn’t be serious could he? The look in his eyes as you glanced up at him met he was. Did he have a fetish for stealing voices or something?

Grabbing your hips, he turned you around so you were facing the cabinets and pushed you to bend forward. He used his teeth to remove his left glove before running the distal bones down your spine, the rough bones scratching your flesh and dragging a moan from your throat. His second pass doing this he dug the tips of his fingers a little deeper, angry red marks appearing as the tips made their way down to your rear.

Smirking, he admired his work before bringing his hand back and giving your rump a firm smack. It jolted you, something you were not expecting and you looked over your shoulder just in time to see his hand come down on the other cheek leaving twin hand prints. A hum coming from his non-existent throat as he considered his possibilities with such a virgin canvas in front of him.

“BEG HUMAN…” His voice was a whisper as he leaned over you, his teeth grazing the top of your ear as you were bent over.

“Please…” SMACK! A firm hand came down on your butt and made you jump on your toes.

“P..Papyrus…” Your voice was choked and a feral growl came from behind you as your voice found his name. This time the hand was a lot rougher, causing you to cry out just knowing that this time it was going to leave a bruise.

“s…sto…” WHACK! Another stinging hand found your glowing rump. Your hands were pinned under your body; every time you tried to free them he pushed you harder against the counter.

“Fuck…” you whimper as another heavy hand came down on your left cheek. It stung but at the same time moisture trailed from your lower lips down the inside of your legs.

“WHAT WAS THAT HUMAN?” His voice a dangerous purr as he finally relented on the spanking and whispered into your ear. That dark voice sent a shiver down your spine and you wiggled your hips, trying to push back into his hips and satisfy the now burning need budding between your legs.

“Please… fuck me…” your voice a whimper as your face pressed into the cool countertop. That is until his hips pounded into you and caused you to jerk your head up. “To rough!” you cry out as he bottoms out deep into your cunt.

“YOU COMPLAIN TOO MUCH HUMAN!” The feral growl came as he grabbed the earlier discarded belt and brought it to your mouth. Shoving the thick leather into your mouth and tightening it behind your head. Your tongue pressing against the metal studs as you try to force the object from your mouth. He held tight on the length of strap with one hand, leveraging it to jerk back your head as he rocked his hips into yours.

At first the slow rocking was a reprieve on your battered body. Tears running down your face as the length and girth of his shaft stretched you, rubbing parts of you that you didn’t even know were neglected. Soft moans came from your throat as you tried to beg him for more. The pain seceding to pleasure as he rocked his hips into yours.

Apparently the gentle pace was boring to the skeleton and he soon started to pick up the pace again. Thrusting hard into your pussy one hand grasped your hips tightly for leverage. Every withdrawal causing a wet sound before he shoved himself deep into you once more.

Gasping for breath behind the belt in your mouth, your arms were starting to go numb from their position but you ignored this. Shifting your hips slightly to allow two fingers to start rubbing against the neglected nub as he satisfied himself with your sheath. Rubbing in small circles, you felt the coil of your orgasm start to form deep into your body.

The walls tightened around him and he growled out as a warning, tugging again at the belt and causing your body to arch back to avoid damaging your neck. “DON’T YOU DARE CUM BEFORE ME HUMAN!” At this point you couldn’t promise anything though.

In this new position he didn’t get nearly as deep but the tip rubbed against the elusive G-spot hidden deep within a woman’s body. Your legs started to wobble as if begging him to hurry; you wouldn’t be able to hold back even if you wanted to. As if taking the clue he started with shorted thrusts, they came quicker and quicker before finally he bottomed out into you with a growl, biting into your shoulder and drawing blood.

There was no holding back, the final deep thrust causing you to scream against the gag. Your legs giving out and making you fall against the counter again, bent over and using it as support. His hips holding you against it as the hot load filled you.

Pulling away, he looked at you as you slid from the counter and collapsed on the ground. Narrowing his dark red eye lights at you and watching as you panted, his red seed seeping from between your lower lips. Admiring your battered body before pulling up his pants from his knees and storming off to go and shower.

Closing your eyes, you nearly missed the sound of the sneakers on the tile floor as you lay there, completely spent. A deep chuckle bringing you out of your haze as you recognized the untied shoes. Sans. That bastard, had he been watching the entire thing?

“ready for round two doll?”

 


End file.
